1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a media access lamp. In particular, the invention relates to a media access lamp for a multifunction device having a media slot.
2. Description of Related Art
A multifunction device can perform a plurality of tasks including printing, scanning, copying, and faxing, for example. Typically, a document is placed on a scanner and read by the scanner before either copying or faxing the document. A multifunction device is also capable of receiving data from an external source, for example, a personal computer connected to the multifunction device or from a media card inserted into a media slot incorporated into the multifunction device. In order to implement a particular task, a control panel is used to identify the function capabilities of the multifunction device, what function is currently being performed or capable of being performed, and whether an external source, for example, a media card is available. However, determining whether a media card is available is often difficult for an operator.
In order to determine whether a media card is available, i.e., whether a media card has been inserted into the media slot, Japan Laid Open Patent Publication No. 5-260239, for example, discloses a multifunction device with a control panel and media slots. The control panel and the media slots are provided on the same plane on the multifunction device. When a media card has been inserted into the media slot or is being accessed, an indicator lamp is turned on in order to indicate to an operator that the media card has been inserted or is being accessed. Other examples include Japan Laid Open Patent Publication Nos. 5-88429 and 4-47978 which discloses a multifunction device with a media slot provided on a side face with indicator lamps located near the media slot and on the same plane as the media slot. The indicator lamps indicate to an operator whether removal of the media card is allowable. U.S. Design Pat. No. 462,971 disclose a multifunction device with a media slot and an indicator lamp on the front face, below the control panel thereof, and on the same plane.